Middleton Rising
by rtaku
Summary: Something's wrong in the small town of Middleton and one photojournalist is determined to find out the truth! Kim Possible/Dead Rising crossover
1. Home Ain't What It Used To Be

Disclaimer – Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Dead Rising is owned by Capcom etc etc

Now quit bothering the guy who makes no money off this as it's a fan based work! Jeez!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Middleton Rising**

**Chapter 1 – Home Ain't What It Used To Be**

* * *

  
In the airspace a few miles outside Middleton, a helicopter was approaching said town, a town that was known for many things, but to this day is most well known for being the home and birthplace of teen heroine Kim Possible.

Of course 'teen' heroine was no longer accurate, it had been 10 years now since a rather nasty alien invasion has almost brought Middleton to it's knees and said heroine had graduated from high school, so naturally the place looked somewhat different than it did back then after being rebuilt, a fact not lost on the helicopter pilot who was nearing the town.

"Man, amazing how much a place can change in 10 years, ain't it?" The pilot struck up conversation with his sole passenger.

"Maybe, but I say the place still has some of it's old charm." The passenger remarked as his attention was momentarily occupied by a fast food building with a giant sombrero for a roof.

"Speaking of which...." The pilot had been wondering about this for a while now. "What made you decide to return home after all this time Don?"

The passenger turned his attention to the pilot with a frown on his face. "Ugh! It's Ron, Ron Stoppable!" He exclaimed in mild annoyance "Photojournalist of tomorrow! Remember that name because once I follow up this anonymous tip that something big is going down here in Middleton I'll get the scoop and be famous!" Ron exclaimed with gusto and a big grin on his face.

But then he slumped a bit and frowned. "Besides, I need a big story to sell soon or I'll be broke." He sighed and went back to looking over his former hometown. The pilot looked over his shoulder at Ron.

"You must be desperate to come all this way on an anonymous tip!" He got a good laugh out of this nugget of info. "Oh well, at least you had enough money left to pay me this time!" He turned his attention away from Ron and back to the skies, mumbling to himself "Hmph, 'Owe me a favour' my ass!"

Ron barely managed to overhear the pilot's mumbling, momentarily abandoning his little sightseeing tour, he recalled the time he went with Kim on one of their many missions, this particular one to stop Señor Senior Jr. from stealing the Crown Jewels of England, until the rich idiot realized he was in the wrong country and had attacked a film set instead.

_'Heh, a shame that film never got made.' _Ron mused, remembering that shortly afterwards, the famous movie director Jimmy Blamhammer had suggested a Kim Possible movie be made.

_'Oh well, it's in the past now, like so many other good things'_ Ron's reminiscing was to be cut short however.

"Damn! What the hell? Is that the army?" The pilot exclaimed. Ron immediately turned his attention to the streets below and zoomed in with his camera. Armoured cars and soldiers in full combat gear could be seen posted at many of the roads leading into Middleton.

"Looks like they've closed off all the roads leading into town, coming in by helicopter was the way to go after all." Ron pointed out, thankful he hadn't wasted what little money he had left. Also, he knew his anonymous tip must be accurate now and was glad he didn't dismiss it right away.

"Bring me closer to the centre of town, I wanna see what they're hiding." Ron was getting anxious now, perhaps this would be the big break in his career at long last.

* * *

  
The pilot pressed on and quickly noticed something on the ground below. "OK Mr. 'Photojournalist', I think you're gonna want to get a shot of whatever's goin on down there!" He pointed to the ground below and to the right.

Ron switched from the left side of the helicopter and zoomed in with his camera, at first all he could see was a few random people littering the surprisingly empty looking streets, while this was odd it was hardly newsworthy.

Just moments later however, something caught his eye. "What's goin on down there, some kinda riot?" The pilot had also apparently noticed the white car surrounded by a huge mob of people, there had to be at least 20-30 of them all surrounding the car and on it's roof a lone man was trying desperately to fend off the mob.

The man on the car then noticed the helicopter Ron was on and waved at it, perhaps in hope of a rescue, but it was too late, as one of them quickly pulled the man off the car from behind. '_OK I'm getting some serious spikes on my weird-ar here, what's was their problem?'_

Both Ron and the pilot had no idea what to make of the situation. "Keep going, I gotta get to the bottom of this!" Ron insisted, but deep down, he was worried about his old friends and family who still lived here. '_I hope Mom, Dad and Hana are safe from all this. Not to mention the Possible clan, maybe they're trying to fix this mess?'_

More odd sights greeted the pair as the helicopter continued on, another mob, this one even larger than the last, surrounding a school bus this time. '_Damn! Hope I brought enough film, this is getting a little crazy!' _Ron thought to himself as they approached a nearby Gas Station.

Which to their surprise, suddenly exploded!

"Holy shit! That was too close!" The pilot was quite shaken by the close proximity of the explosion, any closer and they might have been engulfed in the flames themselves!

'_No kidding, but at least I got this awesome shot of the explosion, booyah!'_ Ron seemed less fazed by the inferno, having seen plenty of explosions up close in his lifetime, at the same time however, he hoped no-one was seriously hurt by the blast.

"I gotta take her up for a sec, hang on!" The pilot made the helicopter ascend to get clear of the smoke before heading on to the next destination, Middleton Mall. Judging by the number of people surrounding the mall and littering the car parks, Ron surmised that some answers to this crazy situation might lie inside. "Hey can you get me onto the rooftop of the mall?" Ron pointed out the helipad on the roof.

The pilot looked at Ron briefly like he'd grown an extra head. "Are you outta yer mind?" He was seriously contemplating turning the chopper around and getting the hell out of there.

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna get my story unless I head in there." Ron tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Just don't forget to come back for me OK? Pick me up in 3 days, by then, Ron Stoppable will have the scoop of the century!" The former teen hero sidekick seemed rather eager despite the situation. _'You just wait and see KP, I'll make a name for myself yet! I'll be someone you can be proud of!'_

"I must be crazy!" The pilot muttered to himself before agreeing to Ron's request. "OK, I'm heading in, get ready!"

Unfortunately, 3 army choppers appeared in front of them and seemed to object this decision.

"Son of a bitch!" He barely managed to swerve out of the way of a nearby chopper, causing Ron to fall down into a sitting position.

However this action led them away from the mall. "Hey, circle around, get back to the mall!" Ron exclaimed, he was not gonna miss this opportunity!

"I'm working on it!" The pilot swerved around to try for another shot at the mall's helipad.

Ron didn't have time to add anything further as out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the box carrying his more advanced photography equipment sliding out of the helicopter. He made a lunge for it, but it flew straight out of the helicopter before he could reach it. _'Aw man! That stuff was expensive!' _He wished he still had his Naco royalties when crap like this happened.

"Hey, I hope you're ready back there, we only get one shot at this!" The pilot was closing in on the big white 'H' fast. Ron quickly stood up, he would have to jump out if he was gonna get into the mall.

"OK, no biggie, I've jumped out of many various flying machines before, this should be no different" Ron whispered to himself, bracing for the jump. _'Although I tended to have a parachute or a jetpack those other times.......OK not helping!'_

The pilot got as close and as low he could, Ron took a deep breath..........

............and leapt out!

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAHH!" Our blonde hero screamed as he jumped out. My that helipad was coming up really fast! "Oof!" He rolled a bit on impact before landing in a rather undignified heap, "Ow." fortunately nothing was broken from the fall. '_Definitely better to do that with a parachute.' _ Ron looked up and witnessed his ride speeding away with the army choppers in hot pursuit.

* * *

  
"I hope he can get back here to pick me up." Then realization showed on his face, like he'd remembered something important a little too late. "Oh man! I should of asked him to pick up a Naco meal on his way back! Awww!" Reluctantly pushing that aside, Ron got up, dusted himself off and prepared to head inside until something stopped him.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one, right?" He wasn't alone on the roof, as he noticed next to the doorway leading down into the mall the source of the low, deep sounding voice with an accent Ron couldn't quite place,_ 'Not from around here, that's for sure.' _He took a mental note of his appearance.

Tall muscular fellow, with tanned skin, and long black hair done up in a ponytail, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. Ron could also make out a scar on his face, running vertically down his right eye and some kind of pendant around his neck.

"Yeah, but I'd say this was one of my better landings." Ron remarked with a bashful chuckle, remembering the countless other times he had jumped out of an aircraft. '_At least my pants didn't fall down this time!'_

The stranger resumed speaking and asked "You a photographer?"

Ron walked a bit closer to the stranger "Yep, that's me, Ron Stoppable, freelance." He announced with a grin.

"You.........came alone?" The stranger was seemingly confused, surely no-one would be crazy enough to come here without any kind of support?

"Yeah, I tend to fly solo nowadays." Ron replied, his mood slightly dampened as he was again reminded of his teenage years as part of Team Possible. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, Ron decided it was time he got to business and started asking some questions.

"So do you know what's goin on in this town? At first I thought it was some kinda riot, but then why would the army close off all of Middleton? Kinda like a quarantine or something. Besides, it's too quiet."

The tanned man then approached Ron. "Almost as if......" he paused before stopping just a few inches in front of Ron. "...everyone's already dead?"

Ron raised his eyebrow and regarded the stranger in suspicion "I guess so." He was getting weird vibes from the individual.

"There's a very good reason for that." The stranger continued "For you see my friend, this place..." he leaned down and whispered in Ron's ear "...is hell." After this cryptic revelation, the strange man walked back and resumed his position of leaning against the wall by the door. "If you want some answers, they all lie in there" he said, gesturing to the door.

Ron decided he had wasted enough time with somewhat creepy stranger. "Well, guess I'll be off then, bye Mr.?" but the man turned his head away, clearly not wanting to talk any more so Ron shrugged his shoulders and went inside. _ 'OK, Mr. Creepy dude can stay here if he wants, I have a story to find!'_

Only when Ron was out of earshot did the man speak again. "Goodbye Mr. Stoppable, enjoy the show."

**End of Chapter 1**

Author Notes

Thus ends the first chapter of my first ever story. Hope you enjoyed the unique crossover setting so far.

A few things to note :

1) I'm not sure if I made this clear enough in the chapter, but the helicopter pilot is the same one that appeared at the beginning of "......and the mole rat will be CGI" I put him in for the hell of it, plus he was also wearing shades IIRC, just like the Dead Rising pilot.

2) The stranger on the helipad is a new character I made to replace Carlito, but you might be surprised at the direction I take with this guy.

I've had this idea rattling around my brain for a while now, but I've only recently started expanding it into a fully fledged story. I already have a pretty good idea which Dead Rising roles are gonna be reprised by which KP characters, but I'll keep them a surprise for now.

Now this is my real attempt at any kind of fanfiction whatsoever so feedback is very important for me if I am to continue or improve at all.

Also, no beta readers were used for this chapter, but I'll gladly accept some for future chapters.

This is rtaku signing out, toodles! ^_^


	2. Meet the Living Impaired

Disclaimer – You know the drill, I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

I also don't own Dead Rising, that would be Capcom's property.

What I do own however is my hyperactive imagination that resulted in this story ^_^

**Middleton Rising**

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Living Impaired**

**

* * *

**

After going through the door on the roof, it was just a short flight of stairs before Ron found himself in the Mall's security room, split into 3 parts, the first area had 4 smaller rooms, (2 on each side of the stairs) presumably for storage purposes of some kind, and a bench next to a bulletin board. Ron proceeded down the middle corridor and through the yellow door at the end.

The second area of the security room seemed to be the main part, with monitors showing CCTV camera feeds along with a couple lockers and a bench, before continuing on, Ron noticed something was happening in one of the feeds.

A woman was in her car, desperately trying to get it started, presumably to get away from the 5-6 people surrounding the vehicle. Luck was not on the woman's side however, as one of the strangers pulled the driver side door open and pulled the woman out and threw her onto the ground.

Nothing could've prepared Ron for what happened next, the strange people gathered over her, almost like animals cornering their prey and started eating her! Literally ripping the flesh off her bones with their teeth!

"Oh that is SICK AND WRONG!" Ron's arms moved to block his view of the screen, eyes shut and face scrunched up in disgust, immensely thankful there was no sound. He turned his attention away from the monitors and decided to explore the rest of the security room to try and get his mind off the horror he had witnessed.

The final part of the security room had some large machinery in it, seemed as though it was connected to the mall's ventilation system, along with one final door. Ron decided to get out of there for now and head through the last unexplored door, eager to get away from the CCTV screens _'I mean, what the hell was that? Seriously what kind of wrongsick people eats OTHER PEOPLE!' _Suddenly Ron felt a bit queasy. _'Urk, I better stop this line of thinking, bad brain!'_

After a trip down a long narrow hallway, Ron found yet another door, but this one finally led him into the mall itself. _'Man, the layout's completely changed from the mall I used to visit all those years ago' _Ron mentally noted, taking in the redesigned entrance plaza. He was on the upper section overlooking the entrance doors, he could see 2 sets of curved stairs leading down to the doors and in the between the stairs, a giant statue (with a small pool of water at it's feet) of a weird creature Ron thought looked familiar _'Hmmm, wait, is that a Pandaroo? Did the Cuddlebuddies sponsor the new mall or something?'_

There were also several people gathered near the entrance, along with a makeshift barricade of wooden benches and plants placed in the front of the main entrance doors.

Ron decided to take the nearest set of stairs down to join them, maybe he could start his research for his story? Surely one of these people knew something about this mess.

When he reached ground level, an odd, old woman approached him in a panicky state and grabbed onto his jacket fiercely "Oh young man! Have you seen my precious little doggy! I just can't live without my little shnookums!" She surprisingly let go of Ron and continued frantically searching for 'shnookums'.

Ron just stood there, utterly confused at what had just transpired. '_That old lady looked awfully familiar. Oh please just let it be a coincidence!'_

He took a quick look at the other occupants of the entrance plaza, not seeing any recognizable faces, until he looked near the bottom of the other set of stairs and saw a rather striking young woman looking out towards the entrance dressed in a white jacket, black skirt and pink tank top. When Ron saw her face however, recogniton struck him _'No way! It's Zita!'_

She turned and looked in his direction, shock displaying on her face as she saw Ron, who was about approach her before an older gentleman got in his way. She took this opportunity to leave the scene.

"This is no time to be ogling pretty girls sonny!" The burly, bald man with the grey moustache exclaimed. "Unless you wanna get eaten alive by zombies!"

Ron looked at the older individual in surprise. "What? Did you just say zombies?" His voice could not contain his shock and scepticism. Sure, Team Possible had faced a lot of weird creatures in their time, a half human-half fish, giant cockroaches and even some kind of blue dinosaur thing. But zombies? Outside of the virtual world he had seen nothing of the sort, or so he thought.

"Take a look outside." The older gentleman pointed toward the main entrance, Ron's eyes followed where he was pointing and he got his first real good look at the people behind the mobs he saw outside and the people who attacked the woman in the car.

Decaying, shambling, blood smeared, but altogether rather animated corpses, hundreds of them all cramped into the tight entrance space between 2 sets of glass doors, with many hundreds more stretched out behind them as far as the eye could see.

"If those ain't zombies, what would you call em?" The older man asked.

Ron was actually to think up a serious reply, hand on chin and all "Hmmm, the undead maybe? Or......oh I know! The living impaired!" He exclaimed with excitement.

The older gentleman was clearly not amused by Ron's enthusiastic outburst. "This ain't a game son, trust me, ya gotta take this kind of thing seriously or you'll be pushin up daisies." He stated, arms crossed.

Ron wasn't exactly paying attention at the moment, he was busy trying to take a good picture of the zombie mass outside.

Ron's new acquaintance had other ideas as he rubbed his hands together "Right then, how about giving us a hand with this here barricade? Go gather some stuff that might useful." Ron was just about to get a good shot when the older gentleman interrupted and got in the way "Well what are ya waitin for sonny? We ain't got all day!" Sighing, Ron turned and went on his way.

He headed towards the back of the entrance plaza, he saw a shutter in place halfway down and decided to start his search for supplies, along with some answers perhaps, from there.

As he approached the shutter he noticed someone on the other side of it, a short, portly old man in a white lab coat, bald with a white goatee and plain, circle framed glasses, holding a walking stick. Ron decided to take a picture of him before he left.

But the pudgy geezer heard the camera click and looked in his direction, anger clearly showing on his face. "You!" He quickly approached the shutter and stuck his walking stick through it, startling Ron and forcing him to step back and lower his camera. "Why have you summoned me to this place? What do you want from me?!"

The elderly little man was clearly upset about something but Ron couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. "Whoa dude calm down! I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" He replied forcefully. This trip so far was just one bout of confusion after another.

The old geezer on the other side of the shutter calmed down, but was also strangely out of breath. He looked at Ron one last time before retracting his walking stick and heading away from the shutter. Before Ron could question him further, he heard some commotion coming from the entrance doors. He hurried back to see what was happening, a sense of dread enveloping him.

* * *

Apparently, that eerily familiar old lady was the cause of the commotion. She was trying get through the barricade! "Hold on baby! Mommy's coming dear!" Ron looked to see what she was trying to get to and saw on the other side of the glass doors an all too familiar hairless dog. _'Oh come on! I said let it be a coincidence!'_

The bald man Ron was talking to earlier was having a surprising amount of difficulty stopping the old lady considering his beefy size. "C'mon lady, stop this! You're gonna get us all killed!"

The old lady turned to face him, her face plastered with rage before said face completely morphed into that of a familiar young blonde. "Let go of me you jerk!" Completely caught off guard by the sudden transformation, the older gentleman was totally unprepared when she punched him in the face! He let go of her and reeled back, holding his now bleeding nose with both hands.

Ron was completely dumbstruck, not only was Camilie Leon here, but she was about to let in that huge pack of zombies! "Camilie, stop! Are you crazy?!" He shouted, trying to think of a way to stop her.

She wasn't listening however, after a bit of a struggle, she managed to open one of the glass doors. "Don't worry darling! Mommy's here!" She said, her attention fully held by her hideous dog, until of course a random, rotting leg blocked her line of sight causing her to look up and see a zombie come barreling down onto her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed in fear at the top of her lungs and tried to push the hungry corpse off her, but it was no use, the zombie bit a huge chunk of flesh out of her neck, effectively silencing her.

During all that commotion, many of the zombie's friends were pouring into the mall through the newly created opening, the survivors were trying desperately to fend off their attackers, but there was simply too many of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?! YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Ron turned around when he heard someone shouting from the upper balcony.

That someone was none other than Global Justice agent Will Du.

"QUICKLY! RUN! GET TO THE STAIRS!" The familiar agent shouted to everyone "YOU'LL BE SAFE IN THE SECURITY ROOM!"

Ron was about to oblige when he noticed exactly how many zombies were between him and the stairs and also, how quickly the other survivors were falling to the onslaught. He looked around to see if there was anything he could defend himself with and found a baseball bat near his feet.

_'OK, time to see if I've still got those mad running away skills!'_ Ron ran like hell, ducking and weaving through packs of zombies, smacking one in his path occasionally with the bat, he had almost made it to the stairs when yet another wall of zombies directly in front of said stairs started shuffling towards.

Seeing no other way through, Ron gripped the bat fiercely and charged in swinging! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He screamed, adrenaline flowing through him as he smacked zombie after zombie blocking his path, hearing nothing but the typical moans and groans of the undead and the sickening sound of the baseball bat making contact with decaying zombie flesh. As luck would have it, the bat broke after striking one zombie particularly hard on the head, fortunately for Ron the path to the stairs was no pretty much clear.

Ron dropped the broken bat and finally started ascending the stairs, he took a quick look behind him to see if any of the others had made it only to see throngs of zombies all with their eyes on him and shambling in his direction. He legged it up the stairs and back through the door that led to the security room. _'This is NOT HAPPENING! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!' _Ron pleaded internally as he ran down the narrow hallway.

Upon entering the security room, Ron lurched over and tried to catch his breath, hands on his knees, Will however had some questions for him "Where are the others? What happened?"

Ron took a breath and attempted to answer the GJ agent "They just swarmed the place and tore into everyone." he paused to take another breath "I don't think anyone else made it." He went over and leaned against the vent shaft.

Will sighed in disappointment as he nodded in the direction of the room's other occupant, an elderly, bald black man with a grey beard, wearing a blue jacket with the word 'Security' written on the back in yellow and brown pants. He proceeded to seal the door leading into the mall with a blowtorch.

Will spoke again when the security guard was finished "There, that should keep those monsters from getting in here."

Ron was about to ask Will something when a third person entered from the CCTV monitor room, a person he was completely unprepared for.

"KP?"

Indeed his old BFGF stood before him, also in full GJ agent gear.

"Hi Ron, long time no see." If she was surprised to see him, she hid it well.

Our blond, freckled hero struggled to start up a conversation "Uhhhh.......yeah, how long has it been exactly?" He replied bashfully, unable to actually look at her.

"4 years since you left, as I recall." Kim also had her face turned away from Ron, but in a show of anger in her case.

Will wanted to avoid any potential arguments at the moment though "Can you two postpone your squabble until later and give me a hand here?" He was fiddling about with the ventilation shaft.

"Just a minute agent Du." Kim then turned her attention back to Ron. "So Ron, how's your career in journalism coming along?" She asked curiously, seeming a bit calmer now.

Considering the situation, Ron was naturally confused at the sudden change in topic and mood, but decided to play along for now "It's going fairly well. I was actually here to research a story before all this craziness happened." Of course he wasn't quite ready to tell the whole truth just yet. _'Last thing I need is for Kim to know I'm still the same loser as always'_

Kim pointed at his camera, hanging around his neck "Mind showing me some of your work?" She asked.

Ron was rather pleased at this turn of events _'She's interested in seeing how I've progressed! Score!' _He tried to play it cool "Uhh sure thing Kim." and took the camera off from around his neck "Here ya go."

She took the offered camera from him and started flicking through the pictures stored on the internal memory, she lingered on the most recent picture, that of the old geezer in the lab coat on the other side of the shutter gate.

Ron noticed this and offered his input "I took that one in the entrance plaza, does GJ need that guy for something?"

Kim casually replied "No, not really, thanks for sharing though. It's good work." as she handed Ron his camera. Inwardly though, she breathed a sigh of relief. _'Good, Ron didn't recognize him.'_

"No prob KP." He replied calmly, but in his mind he was having a little celebration. _ 'She likes my work, yes!'_

Kim turned around "I'll be in the monitor room if anyone needs me." As she walked through the door, Ron noticed she was limping. _'Huh? Wonder what happened?'_

More noises coming from the vent shaft distracted him from these thoughts. It was time to find out what exactly Will was up to.

"Ya know Will, it almost looks like you're trying to find a way back into the mall." He said, thinking Will must be doing something else, you'd have to be nuts to go back into that horror show!

"That's exactly what I intend to do Mr. Stoppable." OK, so Will was nuts "Those things don't look smart enough to use the vents, so this should be a safe re-entry point."

This wasn't exactly reassuring "Yeah, but the inside of the mall isn't exactly all that safe, why on earth do you wanna go back in?" Alas, Will wasn't about to reveal anything just yet.

"As a Global Justice agent, I am not authorised to disclose to civilians the details of our assignments." He reached inside the shaft and pulled out a cardboard box filled with various foods and drinks. "I managed to gather these earlier, do me a favour and take them to the monitor room." He handed to box to Ron and then climbed all the way into the shaft.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you goin?" Ron asked, confused by how much Will wanted to get back into the mall.

"Like I said, I'm not authorised to tell you. I'll be back later, try not to eat everything." On that note, he left to conduct his 'top secret assignment' whatever that was.

Ron stood there holding the box with a disapproving frown on his face "Now that was just rude! I only turned into a ravenous monster that ate everything in sight once!" He grumbled to himself before heading into the monitor room.

Kim was eyeing the monitors closely, aiming to keep an eye out for Will for when he reappears in the mall "Don't do anything stupid down there Du." She whispered to herself as Ron came in with the box of supplies.

"Special delivery from Will, where do you want this?" He asked.

Kim pointed at a cabinet to her left "Just put it over there." She said, never once tearing her eyes away from the monitors.

Ron sat on the bench behind her, desperately wanting to clear this air of animosity between them. "So what happened to your leg?"

She frowned again, maybe that wasn't the best thing to ask "I have agent Du to thank for this." She replied, rubbing the makeshift cast on her lower left leg with her hand "It was when we were parachuting onto the roof, Du got a little too close to me mid flight and I ended up catching my leg on a fence manoeuvring out of the way" Her irritation was clear in her voice. "Now I have to sit here while he does all the work, so not my style."

Apparently the working relationship between Kim and Will was as strained as it had always been since that first mission against Duff Killigan.

Ron attempted to sympathise "Man that tanks." Then he had an idea "Hey, maybe there'll be something in the mall that can help, why don't I go look?" He had a hidden agenda though _'Who knows, maybe I can get some research for my story done while I'm in there, if that bonehead Will Du has the guts to go back in there then so do I!'_

Kim looked at Ron, feeling the need to remind him of the situation "Ron, have you forgotten about the small matter of there being hundreds of zombies in that mall, just waiting to take a bite out of human flesh?" Ron was prepared for this.

"No, but if Will's as much of a bonehead as you say, chances are he'll need a hand." Ron made his way out, Kim looked like he was about to try and stop him, concern showing on her face, but changed her mind and went back to checking the monitors.

Ron was about to climb into the vent shaft when the security guard stopped him "Hold on a second son." He stopped halfway from climbing all the way in and glanced over his shoulder at the guard, waitng for him to continue "Are you really gonna head back in there alone?" The guard asked.

Ron was quick to reply "I can't just sit here and do nothing." He said while nervously glancing in Kim's direction for a moment.

Otis seemed to pick up on this and quickly changed topic "Well before you head back into the mall, you might wanna take these with you." He handed Ron a map of the whole building and a yellow transceiver. "That map should come in handy for navigation and I'll be watching the monitors as well, if I see something I think you should check out, I'll let you know via the transceiver. Name's Otis by the way." He held his hand out. Ron smiled in appreciation and shook his hand.

"I'm Ron, thanks Otis, this stuff will come in handy." He then climbed back into the vent shaft.

Otis waved him off. "Be careful out there."

Ron's voiced echoed from inside the shaft "Oh don't worry about me, I'm used to this sort of thing.........kind of." He replied with a little uncertainty. Inside his mind was another story however _'Man, who knew that anonymous tip would've blown up into all this! If I play my cards right, not only could I get the story of the century, but maybe even become a hero! Kim'll surely take me back then!' _Ron continued down the vent shaft with determination.

It was time for Ron Stoppable to witness the full horrors of the newly zombified Middleton Mall.

**End of Chapter 2**

Author Notes

Trust me when I say my first draft of this turned out rather different than the final product, the ideas and had sounded good in my head, but on paper looked kinda dumb.

I had also just started writing this when my first reviews came in, 2 out of 3 saying the first chapter was too short, this one's at least 1000 words longer, hopefully it'll suffice. I was originally gonna end it at Kim's appearance, make it like a cliffhanger, but in the end, extending it to the point that I did was probably for the best.

Of course we've now been reintroduced to good ol KP, just to clarify, that means the following Kim Possible characters have replaced these Dead Rising cast members :

Ron Stoppable – Frank West

Kim Possible – Jessie

Will Du – Brad

Zita – Isabella (did ya catch that one?)

Camilie Leon – The stupid old lady that let the zombies in (LOL I had fun writing that bit XD)

In completely unrelated news, I managed to get a hold of the Japanese Resident Evil 5 demo and it is really damn sweet! ^_^

Until next time, this is rtaku signing out!


End file.
